


The Flame of the Firehawk

by Half_PintGladiator



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Addiction, Dark, Gen, Losing Control, One Shot, Speculative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_PintGladiator/pseuds/Half_PintGladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Lilith's powers go out of control? What does she think of as the city she helped protect is destroyed because of her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flame of the Firehawk

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off of a dream I had one night. As in it was literally Lilith walking through a burning Sanctuary. So here's the end product.

Sanctuary was burning. The flames leapt from her skin, igniting whatever kindling it could find. Concrete buildings stood in ruins, all save for the Crimson Raiders headquarters. Behind Lilith, the system keeping the city from plummeting back to the surface of Pandora groaned and sputtered. The first lurch was minute, but enough to make the pit of her stomach sink. Wherever she stepped, she left a trail of destruction.

Eridium coursed through her veins, her tattoos blazed brighter than the sun, but she didn’t notice. Her yellow eyes were unfocused, her vision blurred as she stepped into the building she called home. Tannis’ research notes burst into flames. Bits of metal started bubbling and melting. Gaige’s old tool kit had become a single blob of molten metal. Roland’s stash, long since empty, was slowly becoming a pool on the floor. Her powers were still rampant and she resigned herself to whatever fate they would lead her to. 

Lilith climbed the stairs, hearing the concrete cracking behind her. All the monitors in the war room burst, showering her with tiny fragments of plastic. The vault’s door started to melt. She backtracked to stare at the few weapons left behind by the other vault hunters, her eyes heavy as her heart. A shield called to her. It was the shield she had given the vault hunters after helping her in Frostburn Canyon. It melted in her hand. She couldn’t even feel the burn of the piping hot metal. 

She wiped her hand of the debris and watched as bunks collapsed, crushing what few belongings were left of her old friends. She tried to salvage one of Maya’s leather bound books only for it to crumble into ashes at her touch. Maybe her Eridium addiction had gone too far. Maybe she shouldn’t have pushed herself so hard to chase of the Eridians. She should have listened to Maya, but pride had blinded her. She was the Firehawk, after all.

The floor lurched beneath her. The groaning of the propulsion system grew louder until it went deathly silent. Lilith’s mind was miles away. Years away. Her jaw tensed when she came up to Tiny Tina’s Bunkers and Badasses set. The tiny models were nothing but globs of melted plastic. A charred Psycho mask lay on the table, its burned out eyes looking as hollow as a skull’s. She tried to touch it, but drew away before her finger could brush the leather lacing. 

_“Lil, you don’t have to do this alone, we’ve got your back.”_

_“No, I’m tired of this fighting. I’m not losing anyone else to this shit. Get the others out of here, Maya.”_

_The flames that surrounded her had sparked to life after Maya touched her. Before the other siren could protest, Lilith curled her hand into a fist and sent all of Sanctuary’s occupants to Opportunity. The invading Eridians stood no chance._

Lilith crossed to the balcony. Her palms came to rest on the smooth banister, the surface cracking beneath her light grip. It was a mistake she would have to live with. She shut her eyes, exhaling as the city started to plummet. Weren’t captains supposed to go down with their ships? Once she had fought for Sanctuary, tried to protect it from Jack. Now she was the reason it was gone. All because she let power go to her head. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but it was the color of Eridium. 


End file.
